Lurker
Lurker Prime Requisites: WIS, DEX Requirements: WIS 9, DEX 9 Hit Dice: d4 Max Level: 14 Lurkers are criminals, spies, and generally unsavory types; the gods they worship do not frequently have temples, nor would even the faithful who don't mind being identified as what they are trust the people that run them. They pray to gods of deception, theft, and cleverness to aid them in their endeavors. Weapons and Armor: Whip, Sling, Dagger, Staff. Lurkers may fight with two-handed weapons but may not fight with a shield or with a weapon in each hand. Lurkers do not wear armor, as it would interfere in their craft. They advance in attack throws as a mage; two points every six levels. Class Features Lurkers can cast spells, engage in item creation and magic research, and turn undead as a cleric of their caster level. They can open locks and find and remove traps as a thief of their level. Through regular prayer of the "please don't let me get caught" variety, Lurkers have come to refine what would once have seemed a sensation of hairs raising on the back of the neck or the ability to find a grip on nearly smooth walls into something that they, at least, recognize as explicitly magical. They can cast Detect Magic and Spider Climb once per hour; detect magic requires them to keep concentration and remain in place and spider climb can only be cast with a target of self. Always looking for an edge, and having gods not too sticky on the concept of loyalty, Lurkers dabble in the arcane. They may attempt to use wands, staves, and other magic items only usable by mages. At 1st level, the character must make a proficiency throw of 18+ on 1d20 or the attempt backfires in some desultory way (Judge’s discretion). The proficiency throw required reduces by 2 per level, to a minimum of 3+. Starting at second level, Lurkers may pick pockets as a thief of their level. In the same vein, starting at fourth level, Lurkers can read and cast magic from arcane scrolls with a proficiency throw of 3+ on 1d20. However, a failed throw means the spell does not function as expected, and can create a horrible effect at the Judge’s discretion. A skilled thief can escape from a locked box at the bottom of a river without getting wet. Starting at 9th level, Lurkers can cast Dimension Door once per week. When a Lurker attains 9th level (Shadowstep Adept), he can establish a hideout, and 2d6 Thief, Assassin, or Lurker apprentices of 1st level will come to work with the character. If hired,they must be paid standard rates for ruffians. On reaching 14th Level,' '''a Lurker can' Craft Permanent Divine Magic Items'. '''The Dark Triad:' Lurkers are devoted to one of the three great master thieves of antiquity. They select a particular patron, who grants them differing spells and abilities, as presented below: Kasil, the Shadowbender, is the patron god of thieves. All relics are holy to the god of thieves, so long as they are not where their owner left them. Lurkers seek out valuables so that they may honor their god by acquiring them and then financing criminal enterprises with them to honor their god. His followers are at home in the shadows; indeed there are rumors among the faithful of a cult of Kasil in the catacombs and sewers of some unspecified city, whose members do not see any form of light until they are fully grown and trained and unleashed on the world, even then preferring overcast days. Lurkers who follow Kasil may hide in shadows as a thief of their level and have infravision with a range of thirty feet. Spells: Konry, Who Stole Language from Heaven, is the patron god of spies. Any secret being heard by ears it shouldn't be is a prayer to Konry, and some of the greatest acts of devotion to him, such as battle plans hastily memorized before being returned beneath a general's pillow or guard schedules gleamed from buying a few drinks at a pub will never be fully recognized as such. Followers of Konry have a talent with words; they may Read Languages as the spell at will and have a +2 on reaction rolls to deceive, seduce, or gather information; If this bonus results in a total of 12 or more, the subjects act as if charmed while in his presence. Spells: A broken word, a poisoned glass of wine- these are the sacraments of Kalax, god of subterfuge and treachery. Lurkers devoted to Kalax specialize in poisons, traps, and leaving city gates open as invading armies arrive. They can make traps-simple traps on a 11+ proficiency roll and complicated ones as per the Engineering proficiency. they can identify and harvest poisons '''from any source. Spells: '''Lurker Experience Progression Lurker Divine Spells Lurker Class Saves Lurker Class Attack Throws and Skills 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th Levels) Acrobatics, Alertness, Ambushing, Apostasy, Battle Magic, Bribery, Contemplation, Contortionism, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Eavesdropping, Familiar, Lip Reading, Lockpicking, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Martial Training, Prestidigitation, Quiet Magic, Righteous Turning, Running, Skirmishing, Skulking, Swashbuckling, Theology, Tracking, Trap Finding, Unflappable CastingCategory:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Stealth Classes